Shiro (No Game No Life)
Summary Shiro (白, Shiro) is an 11 year old genius NEET (Not in Education, Employment, or Training), hikikomori (shut-in) gamer who, along with her step-brother, Sora, form 『　　』 (Blank). She is the main female protagonist of No Game No Life, and the calm and calculative half of the siblings. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Shiro Origin: No Game No Life Gender: Female Age: 11 Classification: Human, Queen of Elchea Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Reflexes, Expert Marksmanship, Masterful Analytical skills, Can calculate and predict an AI-controlled opponent's behavior, Perfect Memory, Master Strategist Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Is a physically normal 11-year-old) Speed: Below Average Human travel speed, with at least Superhuman, possibly Subsonic reactions (Is stated to have the reflexes and reaction time of a supercomputer) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class Durability: Below Average Human level Stamina: Very high mentally (She was playing video games for five days straight) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Along with her step-brother, Sora, Shiro is arguably one of the most intelligent characters in her setting. She is a genius with an almost supernatural intelligence, possessing incredible scientific, calculation and simulation abilities, and like her brother, an eidetic memory that allows her to accurately retain large amounts of information. She is so intelligent that she has compared chess to a game as simple as Tic-Tac-Toe, and has been implied to have memorized all 10120 possible chessboard states, defeating a chess computer program that defeated grandmasters 20 times in a row. Shiro learned the entire written language of Imanity in less than a day, one of the 18 languages she understands. She was able to speak a while before she turned a year old, and was already coming up with complex wordplay on the spot at three years old. Due to her ability to predict the movements and bullet trajectories of her opponents, she is exceptionally skilled at first-person shooters. She has never lost against a CPU opponent in any game, due to being able to instantly figure out and calculate its AI algorithms and predict its every action, facilitated by her reflexes and muscle memory, which are said to equal a supercomputer. Along with Sora, she can plan out and execute incredibly complex and long-term plans and carefully guide and manipulate others towards their goal. Weaknesses: She is reliant on Sora. While a genius, Shiro has trouble dealing with the human aspects of games, reading human opponents and predicting their moves. A human player doing something unpredictable can unsettle and confuse her, and she relies on Sora to tell her when a human opponent is leading her into a trap, seen in their chess game with Tet. She must be within range of sight and/or sound to Sora or else she'll fall into an almost catatonic state. Notes: Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:No Game No Life Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Good Characters Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Isekai Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gamers Category:Tier 10